<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paint me by solar_system_mmm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022012">Paint me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_system_mmm/pseuds/solar_system_mmm'>solar_system_mmm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_system_mmm/pseuds/solar_system_mmm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 單純 白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paint me - 單純 白<br/>（星輝設定，小輝視覺，可自行帶入Cp）</p><p>從來都沒有打算躋身於一段戀情。</p><p>從中學開始，直到升上大學，也是唯一一個毫無愛情經驗的。</p><p>周圍的朋友一個個成雙成對，有些吵架，分離，有些甜蜜，甚至成為夫妻。</p><p>而她繼續維持着單身，不願接觸愛情。</p><p>愛情都是悲劇收尾。她聽過無數遍，也見識過無數遍。</p><p>永恆的愛情，幸福的生活，都只是人們瞎編出來的故事。</p><p>-</p><p>White, 네가 없던 그때의 나는<br/> White, 那時沒有你的我</p><p>캔버스처럼 새하얬었지 <br/>如同畫布般潔白</p><p>외롭긴 했지만 평화롭던 일상, 그랬지 항상<br/> 雖然有些孤寂但卻平凡的日常 總是如此</p><p>-</p><p>每天上班，下班，過着平淡的生活。</p><p>別人去應酬，自己宅在家，別人約會，自己和工作共處。</p><p>只要發現有人對自己有好感，又或是有超出朋友之間的舉動，自己就會疏遠對方。</p><p>她怕愛人，她怕被愛，她怕有人沾污了自己那塊純潔無瑕的白畫布。</p><p>自己總會在自己的畫布留下痕跡。</p><p>那些痕跡，都是白色的。</p><p>她渴望着單純，希望自己能維持着別人早已丟失的純真。</p><p>日子過得孤獨，寂寞，可是對她來說都是值得的。</p><p>就算要成為別人口中的單身狗，為了守護自己心中的白色，全都是值得。</p><p>要付出代價，才有收穫。</p><p>付出了時間，青春，自己的愛情，換來了自己想要的單純，純潔，冇瑕疵。</p><p>不明白為什麼別人都說自己愚蠢。</p><p>自己只是一直追求着自己心中完美的人設。</p><p>她覺得，談戀愛，畫布上就會多了一人作畫。有機會變得色彩繽紛，可是同樣有機會變成污泥髒水。</p><p>她沒有把握，因此也不願冒險。</p><p>寧願畫布永遠留在白色，也不願它有一絲受污染的機會。</p><p>這是她的原則。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 情竇初開 黃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paint me- 情竇初開 黃<br/>（星輝設定，小輝視覺，可自行帶入Cp）</p><p>她一直堅守着自己的原則，直至她的原則被人打破。</p><p>「欸，樓上的，你家空調漏水了。」</p><p>「是嗎？我會找人來修理的了，抱歉。」</p><p>「沒關係。」</p><p>-</p><p>Yellow, 네가 내게 문득 찾아 왔을 때 <br/>Yellow, 當你突然來到我身邊</p><p>어느샌가 내 마음속 가득히 <br/>不知不覺我的心</p><p>봄을 닮은 온기들이 채워졌어, 꽤 자연스레 <br/>充滿了如同春天般的溫暖 如此的自然</p><p>-</p><p>從鄰居開始成為朋友，兩人住得近的關係，偶爾撞見的次數也比較多。</p><p>「你很特別。」</p><p>「我就普通一個打工生而已，有什麼特別的。」</p><p>「你令我對你產生興趣。」</p><p>「對朋友有興趣？」</p><p>「不是朋友，是戀人。」</p><p>被告白也太過突然，可也不是毫無徵兆。</p><p>對自己的行為，關心，早已超出朋友的界線。</p><p>可是這次，她竟然放任對方的行為。</p><p>沒有疏遠，反而主動靠近。</p><p>努力維持着雪白的畫布，二十四年後第一次被沾上顏色。</p><p>淡黃，金黃，全都訴說着畫布的主人，要談戀愛了。</p><p>冰冷的心逐漸被溫暖融化，對方輕易地把自己內心的堅持消滅，只剩下對她的愛慕，喜歡，心動。</p><p>「要一起吃飯嗎？」</p><p>「嗯，好啊。」</p><p>每次的約會，就是在畫布上畫上一筆的黃色顏料。</p><p>畫布的黃色沾滿畫布四周，當初純潔的白色而被覆蓋，改成溫暖人心的黃色。</p><p>原來這就是情竇初開的感覺，心頭暖暖的，對着一個人，頭一次有喜歡的感覺。</p><p>和她在一起，以往只能埋藏在心底的煩惱好像能一筆勾消。</p><p>原來愛情是一件多麼令人陶醉的事。</p><p>嘗試過，便不願再次離開溫暖的巢穴。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 火熱 紅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paint me- 火熱 紅<br/>（星輝設定，小輝視覺，可自行帶入Cp）</p><p>很想和她，再進一步。</p><p>-</p><p>Red, 날 뜨겁게 안던 그 순간<br/> Red, 當你炙熱擁抱我的那瞬間</p><p>화산처럼 터져버렸던 my heart <br/>如同火山爆發般 my heart</p><p>붉은 자욱이 남았어 내 맘에, 아직 따뜻해<br/> 我的心瀰漫了火紅的煙霧 還溫暖著</p><p>-</p><p>和她牽牽手，偶爾討討抱，也能令自己心臟亂跳。</p><p>那天她趁自己不留神時吻上了嘴唇，只感覺腦袋停止轉動，血液衝上兩邊臉頰。</p><p>原來她的唇是多麼的柔軟，是多麼的惹人犯罪。</p><p>很喜歡。</p><p>心裡第一次有這種感覺。心臟好像要跳出來了。</p><p>心跳完全止不住，熱情湧出內心，竟然期待着下一次的觸碰。</p><p>「我愛你。」</p><p>被人抱著的感覺竟然是如此美好，安全感包圍着自己。</p><p>原來自己，值得被愛。</p><p>原來有人，愛着自己。</p><p>愛得火熱，這句說話竟然能夠體現在自己身上。</p><p>「我也愛你。」</p><p>身上被手撫摸着，這是她的底線。</p><p>可是，她竟然提不起勁推開對方。</p><p>她期待着，期待着更多的觸碰。</p><p>她好像，沉淪與這場愛情中，無法自拔。</p><p>一次又一次的擁抱，一次又一次的親吻，一次又一次的親密接觸，一次又一次的坦承相見。</p><p>畫布被鮮紅所覆蓋，掩蓋着之前黃色的痕跡，黃色和紅色摻集在一起，畫面極其和諧。</p><p>這就是別人所說，色彩繽紛，鮮豔奪目的藝術品吧。</p><p>無人能離開這畫作，它是多麼的美好，多麼的令人羨慕。</p><p>她創作着這份畫作，同時也珍惜，愛惜這份畫作。</p><p>她希望畫作能停留與這個狀態。</p><p>還是那麼美好，完美無瑕。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 受傷 藍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paint me- 受傷 藍<br/>（星輝設定，小輝視覺，可自行帶入Cp）</p><p>終究還是受傷了。</p><p>-</p><p>Blue, 너 때문에 처음 울었던 날도<br/> Blue, 第一次因你而哭泣的那天也是</p><p>깊일 알 수 없는 바다 속처럼 <br/>如同深不可測的大海般</p><p>아주 파랗게 그려져 버렸는걸<br/> 留下的色彩如此的藍</p><p>Do you remember?</p><p>-</p><p>愛情，是一場賭注。</p><p>你的畫作並不會是你一個人完成，能夠作畫的人，還有你的伴侶。</p><p>「你...和其他女生上床了？」</p><p>「...嗯。」</p><p>溫暖的心被一層薄冰覆蓋，曾經被解開枷鎖的內心被狠狠地玩弄。</p><p>心裏忍忍作痛，眼前是賦予自己溫度的人，也是把火苗撲滅的人。</p><p>是該怎麼辦？</p><p>打從一開始她就錯了。</p><p>她不該任由別人打開封閉已久的鐵鎖。</p><p>多年來對自己的保護，就這樣付諸一旦。</p><p>看著自己的畫布，被憂鬱的藍色沾污着。</p><p>她討厭藍色，可是畫布上卻佈滿藍色。</p><p>她忘記了。</p><p>要付出代價，才有收穫。</p><p>她得到了人人羨慕的愛情，代價就是更痛苦的失去。</p><p>被最心愛的人欺騙，永遠是最扎心的。</p><p>她很想告訴自己，這一切都是假象，但是眼前的畫布已經出賣自己。</p><p>腦子裏不斷想着甜蜜的時光，想以黃色和紅色蓋著藍色。</p><p>可是藍色不斷增加着，紅色黃色已經沒辦法覆蓋着它。</p><p>內心的憂傷沒人明白。</p><p>別人讓她趕緊從悲傷走出，有人取笑她太過感情用事。</p><p>可是他們不明白，自己一開始是用了多大的勇氣把藏得緊緊的內心坦露出來。</p><p>她的內心被傷得千瘡百孔，畫布上一絲紅黃的痕跡也沒有。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 混濁 黑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paint me- 混濁 黑<br/>（星輝設定，小輝視覺，可自行帶入Cp）</p><p>被傷害後，換我傷害人。</p><p>-</p><p>한 겹 두 겹 칠해져 가네, 물감처럼<br/>一層兩層 慢慢上色 如同顏料般</p><p>여기저기 새겨져 가네, 문신처럼 <br/>這裡那裡 刻畫著 如同紋身般</p><p>네가 스친 자리마다 <br/>你輕拂過的地方</p><p>다른 색의 기억이 덧칠되고 있는걸 <br/>都有不同色彩的回憶抹上</p><p>차츰차츰 짙어져 가네 <br/>漸漸地 慢慢地 濃郁</p><p>까만 밤처럼 <br/>如同黑夜般</p><p>-</p><p>內心逐漸變得冰冷，再次被封閉。</p><p>可是她再也不想過着以前的生活。</p><p>被傷害後，自己也成了傷害人的一份子。</p><p>玩弄着人心。看著人們一個個地從自己眼前哭着離開，內心平靜卻心痛。</p><p>從來都沒打算挽留，畢竟自己根本沒有愛過她們。</p><p>紅、黃、藍三原色混合在一起，會變成黑色。</p><p>畫布被徹底污染，她起初善良的心也被污染了。</p><p>亂遭遭的私生活，在別人眼裡有的是憐憫，有的是鄙視。</p><p>她不在意。她從來也不在意別人的目光。</p><p>自己最珍惜的畫布被破壞，總要找個發洩口。</p><p>她這樣做，像是在報仇。</p><p>討厭藍色，卻每天也把藍色的顏料倒在其他人的畫布，灑在別人受傷的心靈。</p><p>當她看到別人的畫布潔白一片，就會忍不住把它鋪上一層又一層的顏料。</p><p>完成品，一定要是黑色。</p><p>多一塊黑色的畫布，就像能安慰着自己，自己不是孤單一人。</p><p>傷害着別人的同時，也傷害着自己。</p><p>內心深處，自己還是喜歡她，畫布上總有殘餘的鮮豔顏色。</p><p>就像自己一樣，還有對她殘餘的感情。</p><p>她喜歡她，這事實埋在心裡，總有一天會被掘出。</p><p>混濁底下，藏着幼小，脆弱，純真的心靈。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 重新 白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paint me- 重新 白<br/>（星輝設定，小輝視覺，可自行帶入Cp）</p><p>我們能，重新開始嗎？</p><p>-</p><p>계속 나를 칠해줘 더 많은 추억들로<br/>繼續為我上色      用更多的回憶</p><p>어서 나를 칠해줘 너만의 향기들로<br/>快來為我上色      用你獨有的香氣</p><p>지울 수 없게 해줘<br/>再也無法抹去</p><p>너 아닌 누구도 내 맘속에<br/>除了你以外</p><p>그려지지 못하도록<br/>再也沒有人可以的描繪</p><p>너만이 내 유일한 화가<br/>你是我唯一的畫家</p><p>-</p><p>你低着頭，在我門前向我道歉。</p><p>口上冷冰冰的語氣，內心其實早已原諒。</p><p>我再次身處那令人安心的懷抱。</p><p>這次同樣，我沒有推開。</p><p>遇到你，我的武裝似乎全都失效。</p><p>我的畫布突然被撕爛，接着一塊全新，白色的畫布出現在眼前。</p><p>我這才知道，人生不只有一塊畫布，而是有無數塊。</p><p>走出前一塊的傷痛，新的一塊就會出現。</p><p>我現在要決定，把畫布交給眼前的她，還是自己好好保留着難得再次潔白的她。</p><p>心裡好像已經有了答案。</p><p>黃色和紅色的顏料全灑在畫布上。</p><p>她手上也握著顏料。</p><p>只是這次，她手上握著的，是白色。</p><p>往她顏料桶倒進黃色紅色的顏料，她呆呆地看著我。</p><p>我輕笑。</p><p>我想與你一同繪畫。我把畫布全數交予她。</p><p>不會再擔心畫布上的顏色。只要是你，我都喜歡，我都會珍惜。</p><p>沒什麼原因，只是因為我信任你。</p><p>我喜歡你，愛你。而我也相信你同樣愛我，喜歡我。</p><p>畫布後方寫着兩個名字，你，和我。</p><p>除了你以外</p><p>再也沒有人可以描繪</p><p>你是我唯一的畫家。</p><p>《完》</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>